


What You Can Give

by lilolilyrae



Series: Incubus Jaskier [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Bickering, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, From angst to porn and back in 0.5 seconds lol, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Geralt's black eyes, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Jaskier, Incubus Jaskier, Incubus! Jaskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentioned Roach (The Witcher), Thankfully they can hug each other, Translation Available, Translation into Russian Available, Voice Kink, Witcher potions, i apologise for nothing, incubus, witcher eyes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Jaskier had always been good at hiding his true nature from everyone. Until a certain Witcher comes along who he really wants to spend more than a mortal lifetime with...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Incubus Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622311
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1000





	What You Can Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [United](https://archiveofourown.org/users/United/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [What You Can Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512936) by [PetCheetah11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetCheetah11/pseuds/PetCheetah11)



> Originally, 'what you can give' was the title of the last fic, but then I realise it didn't quite fit thematically and I'd write the sequel anyways sooo xD 
> 
> Have fun!
> 
>   
> Special thanks to [United](https://archiveofourown.org/users/united) for helping me out when I needed facts from the canon!!!  
> [[tho canon is only important to me when it fits to my storyline. Be warned]]

Jaskier had seen Geralt at the other side of the pub, and he had immediately been taken in by the stoic, mysterious white-blond man. A part of him wishes he weren't- liking someone tends to leave you broken-hearted when eventually, they leave or die. 

Still, he goes over to approach the stranger.

It's been a while since he met anyone truly _interesting_ , and maybe the man will have a story or two for a new song... Or he might want to sleep with him- there are always men who are interested in that, too, and sometimes it's the ones you'd least expect.

When Jaskier learns who and what Geralt really is, he is even more fascinated. 

Yes, sure, he is a monster hunter and would perhaps consider Jaskier himself a monster worth killing, but- he's interesting, thrilling even, and most importantly he is a lot more long-lived than ordinary humans, if not maybe as immortal as Jaskier himself. If Geralt doesn't die in battle, he might even outlive Jaskier... It's a new, exciting thought.

And about the part of him he doesn't want the other to know... Well, he doesn't give off any magical signature except during sex and because he doesn't leave a trail of bodies in his wake the way some of his kind do, barely anyone ever noticed his peculiar nature at all.

* * *

They travel together- well, Jaskier follows Geralt around and Geralt begrudgingly lets him. 

Still, they become friends, and Geralt's grumbling can't prove otherwise. For all that he complains about Jaskier and his singing and him slowing him down, he never stops him from following him around, never takes away his lute, often enough even waits on the road for Jaskier to catch up with him. 

And Jaskier likes it. Likes _him_.

He initially went with the Wicher for his immortality and for stories to write songs about, but he can't deny that by now, he's staying for Geralt.

Jaskier hates how close, how _invested_ he has gotten, when it can only end with him getting hurt. He's gotten too close, and he can't even pretend to himself that it isn't the case- he feels the pull, the emotional intimacy that would allow him to gain energy from Geralt if he barely even tried.

At least he can now hope that maybe, just maybe that means Geralt feels for him too... But he isn't sure. He doesn't know how his powers work exactly, no-one had been there to tell him and he never set out to find any literature on the topic, either. Not when it would all just call him a monster, an abomination, evil and soulless. 

Jaskier oh so hopes Geralt wouldn't see it that way.

He all the more wishes he could just tell him. But he is happy on the road with Geralt as is, and as long as there is a chance of being left alone again if he tells him, he doesn't want to risk it. Just wants to enjoy the little time he can get.

And it is _little_ time because he knows that if he doesn't explain his immortality to Geralt at some point sooner rather than later, he won't be able to stay with him for much longer anyway- or the other will notice that he doesn't age.

At least- he _could_ notice. Jaskier might get lucky, Geralt might not notice so soon.

In his experience, immortals aren't really perceptive when it comes to ickle things like age.

And Geralt can be really thick sometimes for someone with such good senses...

* * *

After a while- months, then _years_ together- Jaskier notices that there are things Geralt doesn't tell him, either.

For example, he's never allowed to come see him actually slay any monsters. Well, at first he thought that that was just because Geralt didn't want him to get hurt- very protective of him, Jaskier approves- and sure, that was definitely a part of it, but... there's more to it, he's sure. 

It's confirmed when one day, the villager that asked him to kill the local monster made it clear that he won't get his coin if he doesn't bring the creature's head.

"It's not that kind of monster" Geralt huffs.

"That's the contract, or you better be on your way and don't let yourself be seen in these lands ever again!" The man argues. "I know how to deal with _your kind._ "

Geralt just turns around and gets onto Roach. Jaskier hurries up to follow.

"'Don't be seen in these lands ever again- really? Who does he think he is? First of all- _lands_? That's barely a village and a field! More an overgrown farm in the wilderness! In the middle of nowhere!"

Jaskier rambles, knowing not to expect any conversation from Geralt when he's in a mood, and hoping that his chatter is going to cheer him up a bit.

He doesn't mention the way the man sneered at him, or that he didn't include Jaskier when he hissed 'your kind'.

"Also: 'ever again'? Does he not know how long you'll live?? Well, I guess maybe he thinks his little encounter with you is going to be enough of a story to be carried on for generations. Can you imagine? A farmer's legacy, declining a Witcher's help in fighting the local monster. Of course, if you don't kill it, there probably won't be any future generations in that village anyways... You are going to kill it, aren't you?"

"Not if I can't get any coin for it." Geralt grumbles, but Jaskier already noticed that they are headed in the direction of the forest the creature had last been seen in. Which is a good thing, not just for the villagers but for Jaskier himself- they haven't stopped at an inn or a brothel for months now- not counting yesterday night at the inn because Jaskier slept the night and half the day away there instead of getting any action- and he is almost drained of all power. He needs to get some human energy, and soon.

"And why's there a problem with that? The monster's one of these spectrethingys, isn't it? They have heads."

"I can't bring him the head of this kind of specter."

"Hah! I knew it, I knew what it is! And just from what they were saying about it in the village! See? I do learn. Now, why can't you bring them the head?"

"It perishes in time."

"What? The head- perishes after you cut it off? Can you not drag the entire thing to the village, then, or is it too big for that?"

"The _body_ perishes within the hour after killing it. Head included." 

"Um... Within the hour? The forest is only, what, half an hour away from the village if you'd actually let roach go fast? Yeah, yeah, my fault for slowing you down usually, but you could just ride ahead? Or let me ride on her too of course, even though I'm not stabbed or otherwise in mortal peril right now... Anyway, can't you kill the monster close enough by the village to get the head there in time?"

"Hm." a deep furrow on his forehead indicates Geralt's bad mood.

"You know, I got pretty good at reading your 'hms' by now, travelling together for so long and all... I _know_ there is something you aren't telling me!"

Geralt just keeps glaring at the road ahead, and for lack of a better thing to do, Jaskier ignores him and starts to sing.

And Geralt would certainly never admit it, but Jaskier is sure the Witcher's mood improves a bit.

Once they get closer to the forest, Geralt gets down from Roach, downs some sort of potion, presses Roach's reins in Jaskier's hands, tells him not to move and walks off, disappearing into the woods without looking back.

Jaskier huffs.

Roach neighs in what he chooses to interpret as agreement.

Sitting down next to the horse- honestly, as if he needs to hold onto her so she won't run off- no, as if he could _hold_ her back if she wanted to run off- and strums his lute.

It's getting dark already. 

When Geralt comes back, it's with his hair falling into his face in dirty strands, his eyes averted. He is carrying the head of a gruesome creature a part of Jaskier really wishes he hadn't ever needed to see- especially the long, half decayed tongue is freaking him out.

But there are more pressing matters at hand: Geralt is acting shifty, tense. More so than usual.

"You okay there?" he asks him, concerned.

"Not injured. Come on, no time to lose."

Jaskier gets on Roach- "Just because it's faster that way, I know- aah, give me a warning next time!" and they gallop into the night.

They reach the town in less than half an hour, Geralt throws the dead monster's head in front of the mayor's feet, has Jaskier collect the bag of coin and walks off in the direction of the nearest inn.

All the while Geralt won't even look in Jaskier's direction- although it isn't just him, the bard notices, Geralt avoids everyone's gaze.

Behind them, the creature disperses- Jaskier hears the villagers shocked outcries first, and then the stinky smell of rotting flesh waves through the air.

Jaskier makes a face.

"Well, I guess they asked for it... You really need a bath now, though, and me too if I spend any longer in this stench..."

Geralt doesn't even complain about his rambling, just keeps facing forward, disappearing into the stables with Roach, leaving Jaskier to deal with the formalities.

It has Jaskier worried. Well, maybe Geralt just doesn't feel like other people right now, and once they're alone in the room, it'll be fine...

He gets them the same room as before for another night- no doubt Geralt already went in without asking, anyways- and asks for a hot bath, too. That should at least relax Geralt- plus, he can get a look at him and check for any new wounds.

Geralt keeps his eyes averted even in the privacy of their room.

In fact, he doesn't even turn around to Jaskier, standing by the window and staring outside as if he wasn't there, still in full armor. 

"Geralt?"

"...look, I don't know what weird mood you're in- given that you won't talk to me, you know- but I asked for them to get us bath ready, so if you could at least get out of your armor...? Unless of course you just want to bathe in all of it, which, honestly, not a bad idea with all the monster guts on it, but I'm not sure we'll get enough water to get _yourself_ clean afterwards- ah, there they come!"

Jaskier has them place the tub in the corner of the room and the clean water half inside, half in buckets next to it- and all the while, Geralt won't as much as shift from one foot to the other.

Once they're alone again, Jaskier decides to just make the most of it and get undressed himself- fine, if Geralt doesn't want the bath despite the grime on him, at least one of them can be properly clean.

The townspeople must have been properly grateful for Geralt killing that specter- the water is so hot it almost burns, and next to the tub they put clean towels and rugs and an honest-to-god little mirror. Jaskier isn't sure when he last saw his own reflection in something other than water or swords...

Still, he can admire himself later, for now he's got to take a bath.

Once he sinks into the water, his back to Geralt, he hears the other put down his armor and weapons by the bed. He doesn't know when Geralt moved away from the window, the other is always too quiet to hear, but even he can't silence the clang of metal on metal.

Splashing around in the water, Jaskier makes sure to make a steady amount of noise while washing himself, so it hopefully won't be noticeable when he turns around and-

Oh.

Geralt is half facing away from him, but Jaskier catches a glance of his face, and he immediately knows what Geralt is trying to hide.

There are black veins covering it, spreading out over his skin from his eyes over his forehead and cheeks in an eerie, inhuman way- and his eyes, they are entirely black, not just the iris but _all_ of it, a deep inky colour that seems to continue on into nothingness, absorbing all light-

It's _beautiful_.

Jaskier wants to reach out, get out of the bath and run his fingers over Geralt's face, tell him there is nothing he has to be afraid or ashamed of... 

It feels like he has been looking at him for minutes, the image is so vivid in his mind, but it has probably just been a fraction of a second when he catches himself and turns back to his washing instead, hoping Geralt hasn't noticed his staring. 

His current appearance is obviously a sensitive topic for the Witcher- Geralt would most likely grab his gear and run from the room if Jaskier jumped into it the way he usually does. Plus, it's not like he touched Geralt so intimately even without the added complications.

Jaskier finishes his bath, washing his body and his hair, humming an old ballad to himself as he gets out and dries off.

"Get into the water before it gets cold entirely!" he calls over his shoulder before loudly rummaging in his pack to put Geralt at ease and never quite turning to look at him.

When he finishes getting dressed, Geralt is in the bath with his head on his knees, his face hidden by long, unkempt and dirty hair that should be white but looks a lot darker with blood and grime on it. 

Jaskier shakes his head at his silly, dirty Witcher. How would the man ever be clean without him there to remind him to take a bath?

But Geralt is just breathing deeply, making no move to wash himself- _he's still hiding his face_ , Jaskier realises, _but he also looks sincerely exhausted._

Slowly, he steps closer, careful not to spook Geralt- and then makes a face when he realises how silly that sounds even in his own head. As if he could ever manage to spook Geralt. 

Kneeling down next to the bath, he takes a mostly clean rug and wets it before moving closer.

"Let me take care of you."

Washing Geralt feels wonderful, almost meditative in the way the other man slowly breathes in and out while Jaskier lets the rug and his hands wander over his skin. After a few minutes, Jaskier relaxes into his work and starts talking again about this and that, as if this was a normal evening for them, as if they did this every day.

He washes Geralt's shoulders first, then his neck, Geralt being surprisingly pliant in his hands, letting himself be manhandled forward to reach his back, then back again... 

When Geralt leans back, he reaches up, covering his upper face with his hand.

Jaskier doesn't comment.

Instead, he continues washing his chest, his neck, his arms... He avoids Geralt's privates and arse at first- Sure, it wouldn't be the first time he touched Geralt's lovely bottom... still. It feels different this time. A lot less clinical, even though the purpose is similar.

After scrubbing his feet and legs, Jaskier knows the experience either has to come to an end, or...

"Can you... wash your _privates_ yourself?"

Geralt makes no move to do so. And there's no way he didn't hear him.

"...may I?"

Now, Jaskier really is trying to be clinical and quick, but it's still intimate- he's literally fondling Geralt's balls. And how the guy managed to get monster slime even down there, Jaskier doesn't even want to know.

He doesn't want to know what's wrong with his own mind, either, to find the look of it so sexy.

Gods, can Geralt smell his arousal?

If yes, he doesn't complain, even though he himself is still soft...

Jaskier tries not to think about it. Or about other things related to sex, like the fact that he's a- no. This is about Geralt.

One mental break down at a time.

And Geralt obviously still needs some time to figure out his problems...

  
After washing Geralt's body everywhere, Jaskier moves onto his hair, and here he can't really avoid the topic of Geralt's black-veined face anymore:

"Tilt your head back- oh, don't worry, you can keep your hand covering your face, I just need to rinse your hair" 

Jaskier hopes he sounds normal- as if it's an every day occurrence to be washing a Witcher's hair while said Witcher is hiding his own face- but he also kind of wants to make it obvious that Geralt isn't fooling anyone with what he does.

Geralt takes the bait, lowering his hand before he slowly leans back, his eyes firmly closed but with the black veins that start at them now on full display.

He's clearly afraid Jaskier will be disgusted or afraid of him.

If Jaskier hadn't decided that already, he would have done so now: he needs to show his Witcher some love.

He touches his face gently, just at the edge of the black lines.

Geralt barely breathes.

Before it can get too much for him, Jaskier moves on, taking a bucket of clean water and rinsing his hair.

Once he's finished, Geralt immediately tilts his head forward again, letting the now clean white strands fall into his face.

Jaskier stops him with a hand on his chin.

"Alright, do keep your eyes closed- let me wash your face, love"

Geralt shivers despite still mostly being submerged in warm water.

"You alright there?"

The Witcher doesn't answer, but his features relax slightly as Jaskier wipes the last grime from his face, and Jaskier smiles. He massages Geralt's temples, strokes over his forehead. He's feeling incredibly privileged in touching the other so freely.

Geralt looks so at ease- maybe now he is relaxed enough to talk about what is bothering him?

"Are you alright, Geralt?" Jaskier asks, afraid a more specific question would send Geralt running. As is, he immediately tenses up again, and Jaskier sighs and moves behind him to massage his shoulders while he speaks:

"Look, I know you're not alright- don't huff at me like that- I know you, I can tell when you're acting weirdly, and you're definitely acting differently than usual. I can tell- whether you want me to know or not! And honestly, Geralt, you've got to learn to communicate what your problems are." 

Geralt surprises him when actually answers:

"I'm not feeling human."

For a moment, Jaskier's mouth hangs open, so taken aback by the fact that Geralt is actually talking about his feelings, then he quickly catches himself.

"You're human enough. You're not a monster, Geralt, you know that, right? No matter what they say."

Geralt snort and stands up, sending water droplets flying at Jaskier, blindly reaching for a towel and somehow actually grabbing it (how does he do that??).

"I'm not human either." Geralt growls as he is drying his face.

"Not _feeling_ like it right now, you mean."

Geralt just huffs, shrugging it off, but Jaskier can tell that he is really hurt. And it hurts _him_ , to see the other in distress- even if it's 'just' emotional. 

What could he do to make it better?

Is there even anything he can do?

Well.

There's one thing he's always been good at.

"...I could help you with that?"

And Jaskier would never usually offer this, too afraid to ruin their relationship, but he _is_ currently face to face with Geralt's seriously impressive dick, and he really _does_ think some physical pleasure could help Geralt right now...

"What?"

At Geralt's incomprehensing growl, Jaskier almost chickens out, but then he takes a deep breath and says:

"I could- help you out? Let off some steam, make you feel human?"

Geralt keeps looking at him like he's speaking in a different language, so Jaskier makes a face and decides just to say it.

"I could get you off? Maybe- I could blow you? If you'd like that?" 

For a moment, Geralt is silent, and Jaskier is afraid he said too much. Then Geralt surprises him completely:

"I'll blow you." 

"Wha- I- okay. Um. What"

Geralt snorts.

"Um, does that mean you were kidding when you said...?"

Geralt growls. "No, it means you're not as suave as your reputation suggests, bard."

He almost sounds normal. Huh, if talking about sex is already helping, and Geralt is serious about this...

"We could. Um. We could sixty-nine, then, as you're not letting me see your face properly anyway?" 

He really hadn't expected Geralt to take it so well, and he definitely wouldn't have thought that he would suggest- _that._ The big, scary Witcher willing to suck a cock? But of course, Jaskier knows him better than that...

Before he can contemplate the issue any longer, Geralt gets out of the bath, turning away from him again when he drops the towel and stalks off to the bed, leaving Jaskier to unabashedly ogle his arse- until Geralt makes an impatient sound and Jaskier hurries to follow him.

Geralt lays down- he almost seems a little awkward, lost, like he doesn't know what to do next, and Jaskier quickly moves so it won't break the mood.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, he presses a kiss to Geralt's knee and squishes onto the bed next to Geralt, smashing his face into the other man's thigh before he gets the angle quite right-

Damn, he didn't think this through- now Geralt won't reach his dick because he's taller than Jaskier- except _oh!_ Geralt is already leaning down, grabbing his legs and holding him half on top of him, and then his lips close around his cock...

Whimpering and cursing, Jaskier tries to get a grip and focus enough to return the favor. Of _course_ Geralt would dive right in _without any foreplay or self-preservation_. It's Geralt, after all. _Fucking hell_ \- Jaskier isn't sure how much of that he said out loud, but from the way Geralt almost laughs around his cock, it was definitely something. 

Jaskier bites his lower lip, _hard_ , before moving in and licking up Geralt's half-hard cock- oh, the sounds the ever so stoic Witcher now makes, moaning around Jaskier's cock, and Jaskier can barely take it anymore, he's already so. hard. but he needs to focus on Geralt first, needs to-

With another whimper, Jaskier opens his mouth wide to fit Geralt's cock, letting his eyes flutter shut at the sensation of being so filled while at the same time so surrounded by his lover. 

Geralt's cock hardens inside his mouth, and Jaskier gets to work, sucking and licking and almost choking on it even though Geralt is such a gentleman, barely moving his hips at all... Jaskier wishes he had that kind of self control, bucking his hips the way he does, and he would feel bad for Geralt if he didn't know the Witcher could take it.

For a minute, all one could hear in the room are the wet sounds of them sucking each other off. Jaskier is getting lost in it, the pure sensation, the _rightness_ of it-

Geralt whimpers and pulls away.  
"Talk" he groans in a hoarse voice before moving close again and nuzzling at Jaskier's balls.

Jaskier stills, lips stretched obscenely wide around Geralt's cock, before pulling back and having to make sure he heard that right:

"You like my voice more than you like a blowjob??"

Precome drips thickly from Geralt's dick and his hips give an involuntary jerk- and Jaskier hasn't even been dirty talking. _Yet_. There is no way in hell he won't use the newfound knowledge about what his voice does to Geralt as best he can.

"Oh, but you really _do_ \- O _h! G_ ods Geralt do that again-" 

Jaskier keeps talking until he is reduced to whimpers and moans of Geralt's name, and when he feels himself getting close, eyes turning back in his head, he opens his lips and starts sucking the tip of Geralt's cock, making sure to keep making noise, moaning around him so Geralt can still kind of hear his voice- not like it's a hardship, it's freeing actually, almost as good as giving into the urge to draw from Geralt's energy would be-

Geralt's tongue flicks over his slit before he moves closer, taking Jaskier's dick deeper, and then Jaskier is coming, spilling down Geralt's throat, and it's sweet mercy and oblivion.

"Oh, Geralt, love, that was- _wow_ , I don't even- _fuck-"_

Catching his breath, Jaskier starts stroking Geralt's cock, trying to gather up the last of his energy to keep talking while not even feeling lucid enough to _think_ , kissing and sucking at the tip of his cock between hoarse whispers of   
"Come for me, Geralt, let go, so good for me, Geralt, oh, so beautiful, just let go-"

Geralt goes rigid, spending himself all over Jaskier's fist and face, a low groan falling from his lips. 

Falling back onto mattress, Jaskier closes his eyes, licks his lips and savors the filthy feeling of it.

They are both breathing hard- well, Geralt is for once breathing in a way that's audible while Jaskier is gasping for breath.

While he is still completely boneless, Geralt gets up and grabs an earlier discarded and still mostly clean rug to clean first himself and then Jaskier.

The bard smiles up at him. 

"Oh, love..."

"Why do you keep calling me that"

Jaskier smiles. "Because it's true."

Geralt doesn't say anything, but his expression speaks for itself- he doesn't believe him. 

"Goodness, Geralt, you are really _thick_ sometimes! I mean, it's one thing if you don't reciprocate, but you _have_ to know I really do love you- all of you! Yes, I saw your goddamn eyes earlier, and I pretended I didn't because didn't want to freak you out, but now I almost regret it because I should have told you then already- they're _beautiful_ , like every part of you, _because_ _they're part of you!_ Honestly, I could sing about them for hours- and I won't, because I know people could get the wrong idea from the description, but nothing can stop me from creating poetry about you, just _for_ you. They are black as night and deep as galaxies, filled with stars while your mind is fighting wars against itself- 

Geralt huffs.

"No, Geralt, love-"

Now Geralt makes a face and Jaskier interrupts himself to ask: " _What_?"

Geralt opens his eyes and Jaskier beams at him- only for Geralt to instantly grimace again.

"What?!" Jaskier asks, exasperated, half-laughing at the hilarity of it all and still entirely in _awe_ of Geralt.

Geralt huffs. "I wanted to see what you were thinking, but now you just think about my eyes again."

"Oh but you can't read thoughts or else we would have either fucked or you would have- sent me on my way a long time ago."

Geralt just snorts. Oh, if only he knew... Jaskier shakes his head to get rid of these thoughts.

"And your eyes _are_ beautiful- and your smile, Geralt, smile for me again- I mean everything about you is always beautiful, but when you smile, god- like, I don't even have a word strong enough for this- usually someone might be pretty until in special moments they are beautiful, and I mean- you can also be pretty, with your eyes and your long hair when it's combed and isn't dirty for once, but you're _always_ beautiful, and your smile is just- _such beauty,_ I wish I was a painter sometimes so I could show you what I mean in a way you might be able to get, because you clearly never listen to my songs-"

"I listen to your songs" Geralt's gruff voice interrupts him.

Jaskier is taken aback. "Really?? Anyways, I'd love for you to actually _see_ yourself-"

"Mirrors exist." Geralt growls.

"Oh yes they do! Don't move-"

Geralt scowls at him- Jaskier just rolls his eyes and gets the little hand held mirror he saw by the bath earlier anyway.

Laying down on his stomach next to Geralt again, he kisses Geralt's jaw and holds up the mirror in front of him.

"So beautiful- so _pretty_ right now too, yes, this too- and I might be biased about liking you, my love, but I am a poet and I recognize beauty- yes, smile for me! Here- so beautiful." 

Geralt bats the mirror away and draws Jaskier close instead, but he doesn't argue anymore, so Jaskier takes it as a win.

And how could he not think positive- he's laying in the arms of the man he loves, glowing in post-orgasmic haze, and on an actual bed too- 

Snuggling deeper into his embrace, he lets Geralt's slow breaths lull him to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Jaskier wakes to Geralt holding him in his arms.

Geralt is already awake, and Jaskier feels his hardness digging into his back. He turns in Geralt's arms, and then they are kissing, slow and unhurried.

When Jaskier feels himself growing hard they start rutting against each other. It's the first time in a long time Jaskier had morning sex like this- gentle, relaxed, still half asleep and totally at ease.

Geralt takes care of the cleanup- does the man ever relax??- while Jaskier, still sleepy, basks in the afterglow.

He only comes fully awake when Geralt returns to bed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade before pulling him close. 

It should be the perfect moment- everything he ever dreamt of, in fact, that Geralt had sex with him and didn't run after-

But life isn't a fairy tale, especially not for someone like him.

He didn't feed off Geralt, so he's still drained of energy- if he wants to live, he'll need to feed again, and soon.

Desperate, Jaskier blurts out: "How do you feel about me sleeping with other people?!"

"... What."

This 'what' doesn't sound like an _amused_ or _agreeable_ what. In fact, Geralt sounds very possessive, and his arms tighten around Jaskier as well.

Fuck. 

If Geralt isn't alright with this- _thing_ between them being an open thing, he really can't get out of telling him now, can he?

Because there's no way he would either

a) cheat on Geralt, sleep with other people without him knowing,

b) take energy from him without talking about it first or

c) break up with him now that he knows what he would be missing. 

"What?" Geralt repeats.

"Because, it's just, otherwise I'd need to do it with you and- God" 

Jaskier realises he's rambling, probably not making any sense... He takes a deep breath. For one second, he just lets himself be, savoring the moment with Geralt's arms still tightly around him, then he pulls back. 

Geralt grumbles disapprovingly, arms tightening for less than a second before he lets him go.

"Sorry, sorry, but- I don't think I could stand you realising you don't actually want to touch me - _someone like me_ \- while you are still holding me." Jaskier says, choking up.

"Jaskier?"

He takes another deep breath.

"You see- to survive- I need to _feed_ , once in a while. Off human energy. Sex, usually, preferably. So either I go to someone else, or you'd let me..." he trails off, not daring to look at Geralt's face.

Geralt tilts his head.

"You're an incubus."

"Yes. Yes, I am. An _incubus_. See? I'm the monster out of the two of us." he's close to tears now.

Jaskier is vaguely aware that he is naked and vulnerable in front of the monster slayer, and maybe he should be afraid of Geralt killing him now, but really he knows that that's not going to happen.

Being abandoned is a lot scarier than being killed, anyway.

  
Geralt just looks at him for a long while before he says:

"Hmm."

"What?" Jaskier sqeaks.

"I never noticed you are an incubus."

"Well, I don't exactly go around using my powers with you in the same room!"

"Not what I meant- not sure I could tell anyway, long as you weren't using it on me. I meant you never kill anyone."

Jaskier shivers. "Almost never"

Geralt tilts his head. "They deserved it?" 

Jaskier pulls his arms around his body. "Definitely"

Geralt hms. 

Jaskier barely dares to look at him. Why are they talking about this so- normally. It's freaking him out. Is Geralt still going to decide he loathes Jaskier now?

The other must have noticed his inner turmoil and he does what he's good at: instead of talking any more, he lets his actions speak louder than words and pulls him close. 

Jaskier basically breaks down crying 

"Hm?"

"I'm just- so, so glad you don't hate me. You _don't_ hate me, right??"

"I don't hate you."

Jaskier sniffs. "Good"

"So. You could have fed off me..."

"Yeah."

Geralt flips them over so he is looming over Jaskier.

"I can go again. Then you do it."

"What??"

"Witcher stamina. I can go again already. Assume you have something similar?"

"I- no- _yes_ okay, but that's not what I- _what_?!"

"I want to feel what it's like." Geralt says. Jaskier has the feeling part of it is also that the other wants to make sure he really can draw energy from him, from a Witcher, so he doesn't need anybody else. Jaskier knows _that_ isn't going to be a problem- has known it for a long time.

"Oh. Okay. You really want to do this- now. And have sex again. Um. Not that I'm complaining- and I'm definitely, _definitely_ not complaining- but I don't really need _sexual_ intimacy..."

"What?"

"Well, with other people, strangers, that's the only kind of intimacy that's easy to get. But with you- well. Um. IcouldhaveprobablyfedoffyousincePosada."

Jaskier says the last words very quickly, but of course, Geralt still understands. Damn a Witcher's hearing.

"So..."

"I never would have!!! Not without asking you."

Geralt tilts his head. "I believe you. Do it now."

"Sure??"

"Yes"

Geralt lays back down and Jaskier takes a deep breath and hides his face in the crook of Geralt's neck, breathing in his Witcher's smell and- finally- giving in to the pull. 

Geralt gasps.

Jaskier immediately stops what he's doing, but Geralt is talking before he can even ask whether everything is alright:

"feels- wonderful. Lik my power is stripped away, but no _fear_ -" he breaks off and moans.

Jaskier looks up to see for himself that everything is alright, and Geralt whimpers

" _Keep going!_ "

Enthralled, Jaskier watches Geralt's face as it contorts in pleasure, his black eyes wide open, staring at Jaskier with something like wonder, his hands tearing at the mattress, making Jaskier feel pride for letting the Witcher lose control like this, until suddenly, there's wetness against his legs, and- did Geralt just come again??  
  
"...so maybe I was wrong about being able to do this non sexually?"

"No. Just. Feel so good. So _human_..."

Jaskier instantly panics: "I'm not taking any lifetime away from you, am I? With humans it's usually just surface energy if I don't pull too much-"

"Nothing. Just- excess energy."

"Oh. That's- good, then?"

"Next time we do this it won't be under the influence of this potion." Geralt grumbles, ignoring him entirely. 

"What? Oh, I guess it ruins the human-feeling effect for you?"

Geralt just huffs- still so reserved, even after everything they just did together... What is it with the Witcher and damn emotions?? Whatever.

"Okaaay. For the record, I still think your dark eyes are beautiful. But don't worry, I think your golden eyes are beautiful, too!"  
  


* * *

They leave the town after breakfast at the inn- avoiding the knowing looks of the owner, and, okay, so maybe they hadn't been very quiet the night before- and back on the road, things soon go back to normal.

No, better than normal.

Because now, they sleep entwined together, closer even than they did once to save body-heat in the cold.

Because now, Jaskier never has to worry about finding someone to take energy from, or the energy not being given willingly.

And, most importantly, because he can now steal kisses and hugs from his Witcher whenever he pleases, call him beloved and make sure he takes care of himself. And while Geralt still never says the pretty three words 'I love you', Jaskier still knows the truth. Geralt's actions, allowing his touches and touching him in return, always making sure Jaskier is safe before he thinks to protect himself, speak louder than words ever could.

It's a peaceful life- apart from the slaughtering of evil, of course.

Suddenly, when they're getting settled in for yet another night under the stars, Geralt stills when laying out his bedroll.

"You're an incubus" he says tonelessly.

"Well spotted" Jaskier quips, still _kind of_ afraid Geralt is going to reject him after all.

"No. _You're an incubus_. What kind of incubus, Jaskier? What kind?"

There's such an urgency in his voice- it just serves to confuse Jaskier.

"There are different kinds?" 

Geralt ignores the question entirely.

 _"How old are you_?" he presses, almost feverish.

Jaskier still doesn't understand.

"Uuuh I dunno to be honest, I didn't really count for a while, you know, but I'm like ninety-nine percent certain I remember being on the road with some other bards when the Lara Dorren story was going around for the first time, so I guess it's at the very least been two centuries since I noticed that I'm an incubus... Uh, Geralt? What-"

Geralt interrupts him by kissing him passionately, deeply, almost _desperately_ so.

Jaskier melts into it- he might still have no clue what exactly this is about, but there's no way in hell he'll ever disagree with Geralt kissing him. Unless it's to make him stop singing. Maybe.

When they pull apart, Geralt looks at him so- openly, it's like his last defenses have finally come down, there's nothing reserved about him any longer at all.

His eyes shine as he presses another soft kiss to Jaskier's lips.

"...Geralt?"

"You're not going to leave me."

"Of course I'm not- oh. _Oh_! No, I won't leave you, not ever, Geralt, love, not ever."

" _Jaskier!"_ And Jaskier loves the way he says his name now, completely unguarded and ready to fall head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥and they lived happily ever after♥  
> (or as the same saying goes in German: and if they didn't die yet, they're still alive today! xD)
> 
> How is this both slapstick porn and so fucking emotional? What are these two doing to me???
> 
> For clarification about Geralt's issues: he would usually either not take the potion (for less dangerous monsters) or stay away longer afterwards, so he doesn't usually have to confront the issue of being so 'monstrous' amongst other people, especially not with Jaskier.
> 
> Ugh, the amount of time autocorrect changed Geralt or whatever I mistyped there to Geraldine and Jaskier to Jackie is killing me. If it's still in there somewhere lmk I'll fix it!!!
> 
> I know it took me a while longer to finish this than I had planned, but hey, at least you got a longer second part! (I also tried to have the wordcount be pretty, so either a round k number for this fic or in total for the series, but it got away from me every time xD)  
> This series is finished now in my opinion, but if anyone has some prompts lmk and maybe I'll write some follow up one-shots :)
> 
> Toss a comment to your author! :D it would make me very happy :))


End file.
